


Dinner Plans

by Neverever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Innuendo, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: Sometimes, even Steve gets too tired and slips up. Now everyone, even Tony, knows he's seen porn.





	Dinner Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slip Up [!Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728907) by [DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange). 

> Written as treat for DepressingGreenie in the 2019 Captain American-Iron Man Midyear Challenge. I loved the original art so much -- I hope the story matches it.
> 
> Thanks to the beta for all the help.

Bone-tired, Steve stumbled like a zombie into the Avengers living room. Strucker and HYDRA weren’t making the Avengers clean-up missions at all easy. One shower, a quart of gatorade and a protein bar later, Steve hadn’t entirely recovered. And one look at the team hunkered down with their phones on the chairs and couches in the living room showed that they were just as tired as Steve.

“Hey, Cap,” Tony said tiredly.

“Tony.” Steve felt vaguely cheated that Tony was sitting in one of the chairs, not on the couch where he could plunk down in his God-ordained seat next to Tony. 

Bruce shuffled to the side of one of the couches so Steve could sit. Bruce looked a lot worse for wear. Hulk had taken the worst of the fight from the HYDRA cannons.

“Any plans for dinner?” Steve asked the team.

“Naw,” Clint replied, not even looking up from his phone. 

“Can’t make up our minds,” Natasha added. She was sitting on the other side of the sectional couch from Clint. She leaned over to show Clint something on her phone.

“Caught my good side for once,” Clint muttered.

Steve scanned through the thick threads of text messages on his phone -- government liaisons, the press, Stark PR, and so on. His eyes were heavy lidded and if he closed them, he could feel himself drift off.

“Where’s Thor?” Natasha asked the team.

“He’s taking back the magic thing-a-ma-jig back to Asgard or locking it up somewhere safe,” Tony replied.

Steve thought Tony looked good, even after a five-hour mission. Not a hair out of place and wearing that t-shirt Steve happened to like a lot on Tony. He just might have sketches somewhere of Tony in that exact t-shirt, with that exact hair, with a smile on his face and sketches of Tony just with a smile on his face. Steve was blessed with an active imagination.

Nothing pressing in the text messages and his stomach rumbled. Fine, if no one else was going to organize dinner, it was up to him. He didn’t know if the team wanted take-out if they were just sitting around. Or maybe there were other plans. His voice thick with tiredness, Steve said, “We should eat each other out tonight.” 

The room grew so quiet that Steve could hear a pin drop. Then the team asked in unison, “What?”

It hadn’t registered yet what he’d said that made everyone gasp like that. “You know, eat out each other …”

“Steve, I don’t think that’s what you mean,” Bruce said hopefully.

“Yeah, because Captain America really shouldn’t know anything about what you suggested.” Clint added.

“We’re not doing --?” Steve was so confused and the team was still staring at him like he said he liked the Red Skull.

Natasha announced, “You know, I’ll just call Wok This Way. They have our order on file.”

“Do you know what you said?” Clint asked.

Steve tipped his head up, replaying the past few moments in his head. He then blushed. “I was just -- what I meant to say --”

“That you’ve been watching porn?” Tony added. “Because that’s one explanation, Steve, SHIELD didn’t cover that in the ‘Welcome to the 21st Century’ packet.”

“What -- no --” Steve stammered.

He blusher even redder. It’s not like he went out of his way to find videos of brunet men with blond men. But sometimes, he got to thinking about Tony, and how that was never going to happen, and he’d have a weak moment and the internet was just there, convenient, beckoning. It didn’t bother anyone if he watched one or two during his rare downtime. Took an edge off.

Natasha raised her eyebrow at him. Clint had a salacious grin on his face and Tony had kind of a smirk while Bruce was merely thoughtful.

Steve was in freefall and had no control over his mouth. “Look, I have needs --” 

He buried his face in a hand. Oh god, this was going to be worse than the language comment. He hadn’t lived that one down yet and it had been a few months since he’d said it.

“Like being eaten out?” Clint asked, like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. 

Steve’s face burned even hotter. He couldn’t look at anyone so he glanced all over the room, trying to find a safe spot to stare at. But he caught a strange look from Bruce aimed at an alarmed and possibly blushing Tony, who quickly buried himself in whatever was on his screen.

“Food will be here in ten minutes.” Natasha put her phone down on the couch. “Want to go meet the delivery guy in the lobby with me, Steve?”

He didn’t answer, just headed straight to the elevator.

~~~~~

The only fallout Steve faced from his confession while being exhausted was that Tony avoided him.

The rest of the team teased him, of course. But showing a little humanity went a long way with people and this time it worked in Steve’s favor. Captain America had no idea about sex or porn. But Steve Rogers was a red-blooded man in his late 20s who had his interests.

Plus Thor’s bewildered look and sincere requests for clarification when Clint tried to explain the joke put an end to repeating the story too many times.

But Tony avoiding him was getting under his skin. 

Steve couldn’t be imagining it. He’d gotten so used to sitting next to Tony at debriefings, at dinner, and in the quinjet. Or sitting up together late at night talking about movies and books over coffee. Tony always showed him his latest inventions.

The fact was that he missed Tony terribly. Despite all the arguments and pushing each other’s buttons, Tony just got Steve, more than anyone else on the team or in general. 

And what was worse was that Steve made attempts to talk to Tony -- waiting after training sessions, sidling up at the coffee machine in the kitchen, intentionally walking in late to mission planning so he could grab a seat next to Tony. Nothing worked. Tony disappeared, grabbed his coffee elsewhere or showed up later than Steve.

After another mission to destroy a new HYDRA base, Steve slunk tired and exhausted into the Avengers living room. He dropped down on the couch next to Natasha. She barely had the energy to say hello but waved her phone at him.

Tony arrived looking like death warmed over. “What are we doing for dinner?” Bruce propped him up before he could drool all over the chair pillows.

“Don’t know -- maybe we could order in?” Steve suggested. 

Thor agreed, “Indeed. Pizza would not go amiss.”

“Or we could go out -- wherever Steve wants to go eat someone out or something …. I could go for that ….” Tony said, his words slurred with sleep. 

The team went super quiet. 

Steve blinked once, twice. “Um.”

“Yeah,” Clint replied. “Thanks, Stark, for that.” Natasha elbowed him. “Hey, I was just saying what everyone else was thinking, except Steve.”

“Steevveeee,” Tony murmured fondly. Then he shook his shoulders, waking himself up. “Thanks for what? What did I say?”

“We knew what Steve watches for porn, now we know your sexual fantasies,” Clint groaned. “All we wanted to do was order dinner, not take a tour of your head space --”

“Pizza is on order,” Natasha declared. “Come on, Clint, let’s find some plates.”

Did -- did Tony just admit that he thought about Steve eating him out? Was that a thing? Steve gave Tony a hopeful look, except that Tony was nodding off again, curled up with his phone.

Bruce shrugged. “You’ll have to ask him.”

Not that night, though. Tony managed two slices of pizza, before completely passing out while everyone debated which film to watch and Thor threatened to arm-wrestle Bruce for the last entire pizza.

~~~~~

“I know, Steve. I’ve been told,” Tony said to Steve. He waited for at least an hour outside Tony’s workshop, waiting for Tony to arrive. “Got work to do, gotta fix the suit, plan world peace, create a new identity and disappear …”

“We need to talk,” Steve said gently. “It’s been a while --”

Tony seemed to slump in place. “Yeah, we probably should. Although I’m not promising that I won’t run for the hills.”

Once inside the workshop, Tony found them a couple of seats and waited for Steve to talk. And even though he’d practiced what to say to Tony all morning long, Steve was at a loss for words. They sat in silence until Tony coughed politely and looked expectantly at Steve.

Steve blurted out, “Let’s go on a date. You and me. Now.” 

Maybe the better plan was to jump off the Empire State Building. He’d planned on saying something wise, considered and gentle about missing Tony’s friendship. Not demand a date.

Tony laughed and kept laughing. He wiped a tear from his face. “It’s okay, Steve. I’m not laughing at you.” He reached out and patted Steve’s arm. “You have no idea -- no idea -- how many hours I spent trying to figure out how to ask you out on a date.”

“Oh.” Steve smiled back. “Me too. But you’ve been avoiding me.”

“Didn’t really want to. But the idea of you and rimming kind of fried my brain. Guess it had to come out somehow.”

“So about that date --?”

Tony checked his phone. “Meet me in the lobby in an hour -- shower, shave, better outfit.”

“I’ll find a restaurant and make reservations.” Steve stood up.

“At one of those eat-out places?” Tony said with a grin. “I hear they’re the hottest things going.”

Steve snorted. “Yes, one of those.”


End file.
